It's Just a Cockroach
by xanimejunkie
Summary: a cockroach and keyblade master. great combination? well, read and find out.Kairi's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**My corner:**

o.o!! my first attempt at KH fiction. Well, it's about time I started writing again anyways. Also, I HATE FURUBA! I'm sorry if people who might be reading this story like Fruits Basket, but yea… lol. Well, this fic's based on an even that happened a couple years ago. ENJOY! It's all in Kairi's POV. Oh, and Maplestory is an online game that has 4 jobs you can choose from. It's pretty fun. If you play, my IGN's animexjunkie. I'm hardly on, but I'll try to 'kay? Enjoy my fic! 

* * *

It's Just a Cockroach

AHH! DIE YOU STUPID MUSRHOOM! -uses lucky 7- Man, I'm a bit too into Maplystory. Oh well, go Assassins! -hears the door open-

"Oh, hey Sora!" I greeted.

"Hey," Sora replied, "hey, get off the computer. I wanna play for a bit,"

"Aww…" I pouted, "fine. I'll just watch some TV then,"

So unfair man. Selphie was playing on the computer all day and now she's sleeping. As for me, I barely got to play. Hey… Sora, you kick me off the computer just to check your AIM, only to go take a shower afterwards. Oy… oh, Scryed's on.

"AHH!" a girl screamed. (A/N: sora btw)

"What the hell?" I say in my head.

-door slides open-

"KILL IT!" screamed Sora.

"'Kill' what?" I ask.

"The COCKROACH!"

"NO! YOU KILL IT!" I yell back.

Sora jumps out of the bathroom and goes to the dresser. There was so much junk, that it made me wonder. How in the hell will he be able to find what he's looking for. After rummaging through some clothes and A LOT of video games, he pulls out a lint roller.

"Sora, what're going to do with that lint roller?" I ask.

"I'm gonna stick it on the cockroach," Sora said deviously.

"Uh… that's not gonna work you know," I pointed out, sweat dropping.

It seemed like, or I should say, obviously he didn't hear me, because well, he cut a piece and went back inside the bathroom. He then positioned himself to put the link on the roach. As he was about to do it…

"AHH!" screamed Sora.

… the bug jumped him. Man, tears were nearly streaming out of my eyes from laughing so much. I never thought he would get so worked up over a cockroach. Dude, the bug was no bigger than a Tootsie Roll candy. I would've liked to stay the whole time in the bedroom watching Sora's antics, but Riku was calling me.

"Yo, Kairi!" yelled Riku, "come in the living room and help me out with something!"

"Okay!" I reply, -runs to living room- "What do you need help with?"

"DVD player. How do I go to the Menu?"

"Uh… press the menu button?"

"Oooh! Thanks!"

Okay, that was weird. Man, he's so not computer literate. After I was done with all that, I run back to the bedroom to find Sora taking out his air soft gun.

"Now, what the hell are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm gonna shoot it, that's what," Sora replied.

"You're going to miss,"

"I bet you $5,"

"I'm broke,"

Jeez, where does he get all of these ideas. If I were him, I would've taken my shoe and smooshed it. But, he likes doing this the hard way I guess. He goes back into the bathroom, takes aim, and presses the trigger.

"EWW! It's split in half!" laughed Sora.

"Ew…" I giggled, "wait. What's with the tweezers?"

"I'm picking it up so I can shoot it again,"

"You're so weird," I sigh, "I'm going home now. Mom's calling me,"

"Alright. See you tomorrow,"

"Yea, have fun with your cockroach,"

* * *

o.o!! yup, all based on a true event that happened to my cousin. Almost everything I wrote was word for word. The characters were sora youngest cousin/brother, kairi me, selphiegirl cousin/older than me by a year, rikuoldest cousin/brother. Yeah, my kuya (guy cousin) didn't know how to get to the menu on the DVD player. And, yea riku had such a huge part. Lol. Sorry about that. That's what kuya only did the whole time. Well, hope you enjoyed this one-shot story. REVIEW! . laters. And sorry for the randomness. -.-; I'll reply to reviews on the "2nd" chapter, if I get a lot that is.


	2. For XXThEwOrLdNeEdSaChAnGeXX

To XX-ThEwOrLdNeEdSaChAnGe-XX. God... I'm so sorry for what has happened to you. I miss talking to you about random shit and laughing at your PMs. I always looking forward in reading your next updates and happy when you got a review from someone (other than me. .). Shit... it's too soon to see you go. You had so much to look forward to in the future, but I guess God had other plans for you. I'm trying hard not to cry as I write this, but it's so hard not to. I hope you're resting in peace up there and say hi to the big guy for us, okay? I hope to see you again someday!

-xanimejunkie


End file.
